1. Field
This application relates generally to computer networking, and more specifically to a system and method for route aggregation and distribution.
2. Related Art
As the Internet has grown, it has become challenging to mitigate the downloading of illegal material (e.g. copyright infringing materials, trademark infringing materials child-abuse images, etc.). While there have been previous attempts at addressing this problem, they have, in large part, been unsuccessful due to the additional overhead imposed by the solution. For example, some solutions have lacked transparency and checks and balances, added unnecessary latency to legitimate traffic, added burdensome costs and architecture upgrades for network operators, and have the potential to violate the privacy of the majority of users who are behaving in a legal manner.
Furthermore, governments have become concerned about various cyber threats to critical computer infrastructure. For example, the Congress of the United States has proposed options to give the United States Federal Government the ability to block sites or countries at the Tier-1 level of the Internet. There has been considerable controversy about this proposal (often called “The Kill Switch”) because members of the public are concerned about government control of the Internet.